


Getting Closer

by Starlight1395



Series: Requests From You [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jisung and Woojin bonding, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: If you asked Jisung who he was closest with in Stray Kids, he would probably name each member individually seeing how close he was with all eight of them.But after some bonding time with his eldest hyung, Jisung's answer might change a little.Or: Jisung and Woojin become closer friends and it's soft as heck





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For my son Michael! I hope this is what you were thinking of!

To say that Jisung was angry would be an understatement. He wasn’t angry at anyone in particular, expect maybe himself. He was more angry at the world. He was a good kid. He worked hard and brushed his teeth twice a day and ate his vegetables. He shared with his members and barely talked back at all - so why was the universe punishing him?

“Stop being so dramatic,” Chan scolded lightly as Jisung whined pitifully. “It’s only for a few days. It’s what you get for messing around.”

“I was just trying to have some fun.” Jisung glared at the brace around his ankle as if he could simply will his leg back to normal.

“You can have fun, it doesn’t mean you need to be bouncing off the walls.” Chan handed Jisung two small white pills - painkillers given to them by the nurse on staff at the company.

“Whatever…” Jisung pouted, taking the pills and downing them in one go. He sat back against his pillows and crossed his arms, feeling sorry for himself. They were supposed to be learning new choreography in two days, and he’d be lucky if his hyungs even let him watch. There was no way he’d be dancing.

“Hey, look at this as a good thing,” Chan tried to say with a smile, despite the scathing look the younger was giving him. “You work too hard, Sunggie. I know you do a lot to help us, but you need to rest sometimes too. Stay won’t be happy if you collapse from overworking.”

“Oh, like you’ve never done that?” Jisung asked, getting prickly. He didn’t like it when the others brought up his personal health - or lack thereof.

“Yes, but I’m also older than you, the leader, and have been actually working on getting better,” Chan said, raising an eyebrow. He understood that Jisung was upset, but that was no excuse to get snappish. “You, on the other hand, never let yourself take a break. Maybe this was the universe’s way of making you slow down for a few days.”

“Stupid universe,” Jisung grumbled, looking away. “Stupid ankle.”

“Take a nap,” Chan suggested, knowing how late the younger had stayed at the company the night before. “One of us will wake you up for dinner.”

“Okay…” he relented, huffing again before wriggling under his covers and hiding his face in the pillows. He honestly didn’t expect to fall asleep, seeing how he had gotten a whole five hours that night on top of not going all out in practice, but the next thing he knew, someone was shaking his shoulder.

“Morning Sunggie.” Woojin said with a grin as the younger turned over and squinted up at him.

“How long was I asleep for?” Jisung muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“An hour and a half, maybe a little more,” The eldest sat on the edge of his bed. “Chan told me you were upset.”

“Mostly at myself,” Jisung sat up, grimacing as he felt the brace shift. “I feel stupid for getting hurt over something dumb.”

“Hey, it happens,” Woojin pulled the younger into a hug, letting Jisung let his head roll onto his shoulder. “Better to happen now than during a show, right?”

“I guess… I’m just mad that it happened at all.”

“Sometimes bad things have to happen for us to learn our lesson. What did you learn?”

“No more trying to flip over Felix’s back like in an anime.” Jisung pouted, huffing again. In his mind, it was an awesome move. One cool enough to even be used for choreography in a later song, but he landed wrong and went down instantly. Dumb ankle…

“Exactly, leave the anime stunts to the professionals,” Woojin chuckled, causing Jisung to smirk a little in return. “Is anything else bothering you? You seem… quiet.”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Jisung, feeling guilty for being so transparent.

“If something is upsetting you, you don’t have to hold it in,” Woojin said gently, wanting the younger to know he wasn’t alone. “You can come to any of us.”

“I know, it’s just… kinda stupid.”

“Well, tell me anyway.”

“Well… I dunno, I guess it feels like I’m being treated like I’m older than I am? Which I shouldn’t complain about because I like being an equal with Changbin hyung and Chan hyung but at the same time…”

“You want to be treated like a dongsaeng?” Woojin guessed. Jisung frowned and nodded, leaning more into Woojin’s side.

“I guess I get jealous when you guys dote on the others. We’re the same age, but they always get all the attention and stuff. And I hate that it bothers me because it shouldn’t. I get plenty of attention from everyone, and it feels good when I help produce the songs and stuff…”

“Jisung, there’s nothing wrong with wanting some attention now and again,” Woojin said, running his hand up and down Jisung’s arm. The younger closed his eyes and smiled a little, almost purring at the movement. “How about this, I’m guessing you don’t want the others to know?”

“They’ll think I’m being silly.” Jisung looked away.

“Well first of all, they would never,” Woojin pulled away to look Jisung in the eye. “Secondly, if you feel like you want extra affection, come find me, okay? You know I love doting on you guys.”

“You really do,” Jisung smiled a little, remembering how often Woojin would spoil the younger members when he thought Chan wasn’t looking. “Alright hyung, I will.”

“Good, now how are you feeling about dinner?”

“I’m starving.” Jisung tried to jump up, only to fall back down. Woojin caught his arm and helped him to his feet with a chuckle.

“Perfect,” He grinned and scooped the younger onto his back. Jisung squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

  
“Whatcha making?” Jisung asked as he walked into the kitchen. Woojin turned and smiled as the younger sat in one of the chairs backwards, resting his chin on the back and looking up at his friend.

“Just doing some food prep,” the vocalist said, turning so Jisung could see what he was doing. “This week is going to hectic, so I thought I’d get some easy meals and snacks together for you guys.”

“Dad is so thoughtful.” Jisung grinned, narrowly avoiding a slice of pepper that came hurtling at his face.

“Since you’re free, why don’t you come help me?” Woojin said with a smile - a smile that seemed out of place next to the pepper in his hand that was aimed for Jisung’s face.

“But my ankle…” Jisung batted his eyelashes and pushed out his bottom lip. He jumped up as a green blur flew past his head. “Okay! Okay! I’m coming!”

He pushed the chair in and threw away the peppers before washing his hands and standing next to the vocalist. Woojin handed him the rest of the vegetables to slice, while the elder started prepping some raw chicken. They worked in silence for a few moments, only to have the silence shattered by a ding from Woojin’s back pocket, followed by two more right after.

“Someone’s popular.” Jisung teased as he dumped the peppers into a container.

“It’s Binnie,” Woojin said with a fond smile. “Astro just won their first award, so he’s been texting me about it.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were friends with them.” Jisung frowned. There was a lot about his hyung that only knew the surface of.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to catch up with them in a while,” Woojin sounded a little sad, but his face was serene as he worked. “Between our schedules and their’s, we barely have ten minutes free at the same time.”

“That sucks,” Jisung tried to think of ways for Woojin to see his friends, but he knew it was hopeless. With the way their band and Astro had been working, there was never a free moment. “Maybe after promotions?”

“Maybe,” Woojin said thoughtfully. “You know, if you wanted to come hang out with us you can. Whenever that might be.”

“Really?” Jisung was shocked. Woojin was offering for him to come hang out with Woojin’s friends, when the elder barely had time to see them himself? He already felt like he was intruding and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Either with Bin and the others, or Johnny and that group,” Woojin smiled at the younger. “They’ve been asking to catch up too.”

“Wow, hyung really is popular.” Jisung teased, grinning as Woojin’s cheeks pinkened a little.

“I’m quite friendly, you know,” Woojin teased right back. Jisung stuck his tongue out, not appreciating the tone of voice the elder was using, which resulted in being splashed by his freshly washed hands. “You know, you could take some notes on being more sociable.”

“Hey! I have plenty of friends!” Jisung squawked, feeling very offended that Woojin would even suggest that he wasn’t sociable.

“You’re good at making friends when we’re all making friends together,” Woojin corrected him. “Like with the Boyz. You instantly became friends with them, because we were doing a stage together and we were all becoming friends with each other. When was the last time you went out of your way to become friends with someone that had no connection to a stage or a performance?”

“I-” Jisung wanted to defend himself, but as he thought back he realized Woojin was right. He was always so focused on working that he really didn’t put himself out there unless all the members were being friendly.

“You’re a really outgoing person, Jisung,” Woojin said softly. “You just have to give yourself a chance to let others get to know that side of you.”

“Well, how would I do that?” He asked as he rinsed the cutting board. “I’m always working, and when I’m not something else is going on.”

“Next time we’re at an event, get to know the people at the table next to us, or go talk to another group that you don’t really know,” Woojin smiled at Jisung, who was cleaning the counter off. “You’d be surprised how many people would want to be your friend once they got to know you.”

“I guess…” Jisung trailed off, still digesting this new information. He never thought about it that way. Was it really that easy? Chan always said he was too in his head when they were doing events and stuff. Maybe they were right.

Jisung was pulled from his thoughts by a strong flick to his forehead. He looked up at Woojin in betrayed shock, only to have the elder snicker.

“You’re thinking too hard,” He said, handing Jisung some of the leftover veggies. “Just let it happen, yeah?”

“Okay hyung.” Jisung took the snack, immediately crunching one of the carrots.

“The others probably won’t be done with practice until later…” Woojin said, looking at Jisung with a raised eyebrow. “You… wanna watch that new movie?”

“Wait, I thought we weren’t allowed to because it was too mature.” Jisung made a face as he mocked Chan’s warning.

“Yeah, well you’re pretty mature,” Woojin grinned and started walking towards the living room. “And the others won’t be back for a while. If you don’t let the kids know I let you watch it…” He trailed off, leaving the offer in the air. Jisung jumped and raced to the couch, grinning as Woojin strolled in after him.

* * *

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Woojin growled, staring Chan down. The leader just looked at his friend with an apologetic face.

“Sorry Jinnie, but I’m not letting you leave the dorm today,” he said, handing the elder a tissue when his nose started to run. “If you’re not feeling well, working will just make it worse. Plus you could get the others sick.”

“And I won’t get them sick if I stay here?” Woojin countered, frowning and crossing his arms.

“We can contain you here,” Chan countered, nodding towards Woojin’s room. “We can clear our the room for a few nights until you start to feel better.”

“But I-”

“No buts,” Chan cut him off, bringing out his rarely used Leader Voice. “Now, I’d stay to keep you company but I have to go to some stupid meeting-”

“I’ll do it!” Jisung jumped to offer. He froze, eyes wide, before pretending to cough. “I mean, I’m not feeling well either hyung. Maybe I should stay back with Woojin hyung. So the others don’t get sick.”

“Well if you’re feeling sick…” Chan trailed off, trying not to grin at Jisung’s obvious attempt to trick him.

When the younger was given the okay to dance again, he instantly threw himself into practicing. All the rest Chan forced him to get was instantly thrown out the window as he pushed himself even more, as if to make up for lost time. He knew Jisung needed a break, and if the younger was volunteering to take a day off of work, Chan wasn’t going to argue.

“I’ll take good care of hyung!” Jisung saluted, before remembering he was supposed to be sick and coughing again.

“I’ll come check in on you two when we get a break,” Chan smiled. “In the meantime, try to eat something and go back to bed. Both of you.”

Chan ushered the others out of the dorm, ignoring the faint protests. He closed the door, leaving Jisung and Woojin in silence. The eldest turned to Jisung, who was trying to fight back a grin.

“So… you’re sick huh?” Woojin raised an eyebrow, unable to hold back a small smirk. Despite how crappy he felt, he couldn’t help but be amused at how bad Jisung was at pretending to be sick.

“Well, not really…” Jisung pouted a little, looking away. “I didn’t want you to be alone though, and I know Channie hyung was going to get on my case about working too much soon so I figured this was a good compromise.”

Woojin was a little surprised. He knew Jisung worked himself too hard. He knew Chan knew that Jisung worked too hard. He didn’t know that Jisung knew.

“Well, we can start our day by getting the other’s things out of the room.” Woojin said, already feeling exhausted. Woojin let Jisung do most of the work, not wanting to get his germs on anyone’s bedding. By the time Jisung was finished, Woojin had fallen asleep on top of his covers, his flushed cheeks standing out against the while pillow. Jisung couldn’t help but smile a little when he heard the faint whistling snores coming from the elder.

Jisung slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen. While he wasn’t as good at cooking as some others, he knew his way around a recipe. He had an idea, pulling out his phone and calling a familiar number.

“Jisunggie! It’s been so long since you’ve called.” His mother gushed fondly. Jisung grinned, feeling any stress melt just at his mom’s voice.

“I called three days ago.” He giggled.

“Too long! I miss my baby boy you know.” She teased back and Jisung felt himself smile more.

“Ah, mom. I actually called for a reason.”

“Is something wrong?” She sounded worried.

“Oh, no! It’s just… Woojin hyung isn’t feeling well. I wanted to make him something but everything I know how to make would probably be too heavy for him right now. I wanted to ask what the soup you always made for me was.”

“It’s easy! First you just…”  
  
Woojin woke up feeling groggy. He rolled over and groaned when his head seemed to swim. Right… he was sick. He tried sitting up, only to have the room spin. He sat back heavily, frowning and trying to block the light.

“Hyung?” Jisung whispered as he cracked the door open. “I made some soup, if you’re hungry. I also went to the store and got some stuff that might help.”

“Thanks…” He grunted, wincing at how sore his throat was. It was like his cold had gotten even worse in the hour or so he had been asleep.

“Do you want me to turn the light off so you can go back to sleep?”

“I’d love to go back to sleep,” He groaned as he made himself sit up. He rested his hands in his hands until the world stopped spinning. “But I know I should eat something…. Take some medicine…”

“Come on hyung, you can go back to sleep once you eat,” Jisung went over and helped Woojin up, not liking how warm the other felt. He remembered all the tips his mom had told him about caring for someone who was sick. “Here, take this first and go shower. I’ll heat the soup up okay?”

“Don’t wanna shower.” Woojin said, sounding like shit. Jisung winced at how hoarse his voice was.

“You’re all sweaty hyung,” He pointed out as he handed the elder some medicine. “Trust me, you’ll feel better if you clean off and get into some dry clothing.”

Woojin took the medication without any problem, but grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you’re not my mom’ as he started towards the bathroom. Jisung listened, waiting until he heard the water turn on before going to the kitchen to heat up the soup.

Fifteen minutes later, Woojin came back into the kitchen looking much better. His face was still flushed and his eyes were still dazed, but he seemed a little more aware of his surroundings. He sat heavily in a chair as Jisung placed a bowl in front of him. He took the towel from around the elder’s shoulders and carefully started drying Woojin’s hair as the vocalist began eating his soup.

They were silent for a while, the only sounds the ruffle of the towel and the clink of the spoon against the bowl. By the time Jisung was content with the dryness of Woojin’s hair, the elder had finished most of his meal.

“Can I go back to bed now?” Woojin asked, sounding exhausted but less hoarse.

“Of course,” Jisung took the bowl and put it in the sink. Woojin stumbled back to his room, eyes half closed. Jisung followed after to make sure he was okay. “I’ll wake you up in a little bit to take more medicine, okay?”

“Mhmm.” Woojin hummed as he curled up under his covers. Jisung smiled and shook his head a little as he turned off the light and closed the door. He set a timer on his phone for two hours - the soonest Woojin could take more cold medication - and went to catch up with his show.

* * *

  
Jisung looked over Chan’s shoulder at the question. They were doing an interview of sorts, where they pulled a question from a cup and answered it.

“Something you miss?” Chan read in English, then repeated in Korean.

“My dog!” Hyunjin was the first to chime in. Everyone knew how much Hyunjin loved his dog - especially after he had tried to sneak him into the dorms and got caught.

“I think I miss sweets the most.” Seungmin said with a pout. The whole band exploded, agreeing and lamenting the loss of their favorite sweets.

“I miss being able to play video games, honestly,” Jisung said once the chaos had died down. “I still play a little, but nothing like before.”

Chan nodded and saw the director gesture for him to pull a new question. He picked one that was written on bright red paper and unfolded it.

“Who are you closest with in the band?” He read, repeating it like the question before. The boys went silent for a moment as they thought.

“I’ve been getting closer with Hyunjin and Jeongin recently!” Felix said with a bright smile.

“Yeah, and I haven’t gotten to spend time with you at all.” Changbin complained, crossing his arms.

“Aw is Changbinnie jealous?” They cooed, causing Changbin to scowl and look away, but they knew it was an act from the way his scowl kept threatening to turn into a smile.

“I’ve been getting closer with Woojin hyung,” Jisung said, leaning and bumping his shoulder into Woojin’s, who almost seemed shocked that the younger mentioned him. “I really look up to him so it’s been nice to become closer as friends.”

“Jisung…” Woojin trailed off, blushing a little.

“We’re all pretty close to each other, like a family,” Chan said as he grinned at his boys. “Though sometimes we get a little seperated with different practices, so it’s nice to spend time with the members we don’t get to see as often.”

He moved to pick the next question as Woojin bumped Jisung a little. The rapper looked over to see the elder smiling at him. Jisung grinned and bumped him back just as Chan started talking again.

* * *

  
“H-hyung?” Jisung’s voice shook. Woojin stirred, not sure if he actually heard someone or if it was just a dream. “Woojin hyung?”

“Jisung?” he sat up, slowly getting a hold on what was going on. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Jisung started crying and Woojin was instantly awake. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over something someone left on the floor before pulling the younger out of the room and towards the living room where they wouldn’t wake anyone else up.

“What’s wrong Sunggie?” Woojin asked, sitting and pulling Jisung into a hug.

“Everyone was gone and I was all alone and- and it was all my fault-” Jisung blubbered, soaking Woojin’s shirt. The elder quickly understood what was happening.

“It was just a nightmare,” he said softly, hoping to comfort the younger. “We’re right here. We’re not going anywhere, no matter what. We’re a family, remember?”

“It was so- so scary…” Jisung stuttered. It broke Woojin’s heart that his friend dreamed of them leaving him. “I was all alone and- and I HATE being alone.”

“You’ll never be alone. You’ve always have us.” Woojin said, running his hand along Jisung’s back. The younger had stopped crying, but he was still shaking in Woojin’s arms. He kept whispering comforts to Jisung until he realized the younger boy had fallen asleep again. Woojin wondered how much Jisung would remember when he woke up, adjusting the boy so they could both sleep.

Chan wandered into the living room before the sun rose, rubbing his eyes sleepily but wanting to get a head start on the day. He stopped when he saw lumps on the couch. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized the lumps were Woojin and Jisung - curled around each other and fast asleep.

He smiled warmly and quietly placed a blanket over them. Jisung shifted, curling into the warmth even more before sighing and letting his head roll onto Woojin’s chest. Chan considered taking a photo, but he decided to let the two rest. The deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how weird it is for me to write fluff! Honestly, I might continue this with more little clips of their daily lives? Let me know if anyone would want more like this!


End file.
